The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to transformers, and, more particularly, to a containment system for transformers that provides safer pressure relief under excessive pressure conditions.
Transformer failures result in sudden generation of gases and temperature increases, which increase pressure inside the transformer. Catastrophic rupture of a transformer may occur when the pressure generated exceeds the transformer's rupture pressure. Such ruptures may result in releasing gases and liquids, which can pose a hazard to the surroundings and pollute the environment.
It would be therefore desirable to prevent or at least mitigate damage from rupture of transformers.